Peppa Pig: Universe Crosses
Peppa Pig: Universe Crosses is a Peppa Pig RPG game. Plot Peppa and her friends, get themselves into another world, and the world they're in is in a made state. It's up to her and her friends to stop it. Weapons Slashers Slasher - A bladed thrown weapon. The cost of it is £40. Titanium Slasher - A Slasher made from Titanium. The cost of it is £100. Ceramic Slasher - A Slasher made from Ceramic. The cost of it is £190. Laser Slasher - A Slasher with a built-in laser function. The cost of it is £290. Fire Slasher - A Slasher with a heat function. The cost of it is £900. Ice Slasher - A Slasher with an ice function. The cost of it is £2400. Magic Slasher - A Slasher with a magic force. It can only be found in dungeons. Death Slasher - A Slasher with the power of death. It can only be found near the end of the game. Bows Hunting Bow - A Bow made for the use of hunting. The cost of it is £400. Ceramic Bow - A Bow made from Ceramic. The cost of it is £2800. Guard Bow - A Bow used by Guardians. It can only be found in dungeons. Daggers Dagger - A small weapon with a blade. The cost of it is £30. Titanium Dagger - A dagger made from Titanium. The cost of it is £500. Ceramic Dagger - A dagger made from Ceramic. The cost of it is £1000. Laser Dagger - A dagger with a built-in laser function. The cost of it is £3000. Tornado Dagger - A dagger with wind magic. The cost of it is £4000. Laconian Dagger - A dagger with made from Laconian. The cost of it is £7000. Jewel Dagger - A precious dagger with the power of gems. The cost of it is £40000. Axes There is only 2 axes in the whole game. Titanium Axe - An axe made from titanium. The cost of it is £5000. Defeat Axe - An Axe with an emitting force. It can only be dropped by enemies in the final dungeon Spells Heal - Heals a character for about 20 HP. Double Heal - Heals a character for about 100 HP. Triple Heal - Heals a character for about 250 HP. Full Heal - Heals a character for full HP (does not work if they are dead). Revive - Heals a character from death with 25% of their HP. Regenerate - Fully revives and restores HP and cures all status ailments. Generate - Revives a character from death with only 1 HP. Group Heal - Heals the entire party for about 20 HP. Double Group Heal - Heals the entire party for about 100 HP. Triple Group Heal - Heals the entire for about 250 HP. Full Group Heal - Heals the entire party for full health. Medical Power - Heals and revives the entire party with about 20% of their HP. Anti - Neutralizes Poison. Cure Paral - Neutralizes paralysis. Arows - Awakens ally (can only be used in battle, since a character can only be put to sleep in battle). Cure - Removes all status ailments. Fire - Shoots a ray of fire at an enemy. Multi Fire - Shoots rays of fire at all enemies. Water - Shoots a ray of water at an enemy. Multi Water - Shoots rays of water at an enemy. Wind - Shoots swirls of wind at all enemies. Gravity - Gravity attack at all enemies. Thunder - Strikes all enemies with electricity. Death - Instantly kills an enemy. Multi Death - Instantly kills all enemies. Omni Essence - Attacks all enemies with fire, water, wind , thunder and gravity making one massive attack. Energy blaze - Attacks an enemy with a large burst of energy, and the massive amount of damage goes to Peppa (since she is the only one who learns this) Rimit - Puts enemies to sleep. Medice - Heals a character for about 180 HP. Category:Games Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Games